


8 Makes 1 Pack: The Bweach

by orphan_account



Series: 8 Makes 1 Pack [1]
Category: ATEEZ (Band)
Genre: Aged-down, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Family Dynamics, Fluff, Implied Mpreg, ateez as family, mom and dad seongjoong, the rest of ateez are literal babies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-14
Updated: 2019-07-14
Packaged: 2020-06-28 10:05:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,726
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19810048
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Seonghwa takes five of his young pups to the beach. All he has to do is keep his family under control until Hongjoong and the youngest baby Jongho arrive. It'll probably be okay.





	8 Makes 1 Pack: The Bweach

“It’s a bweeeach!”

“Yeah honey, it’s a beach. For real this time.”

Little Sanie had been going through a phase where things like puddles, half-deflated inflatable kiddie pools, and luke-warm baths were all classified as “bweaches”. Seonghwa smirked and pushed his sunglasses up his nose, pretending not to watch his little pup’s every expression as his tiny thin hand yanked at his, trying ineffectively to haul him across the sand. “The bweeeeeach!!”

“Bweach, bweach, bweach!” Wooyoung mimicked from Seonghwa’s other side, swinging their linked hands in time with his chanting. At least he wasn’t pulling him. He was blinking around curiously at everything: the roaming seagulls, the colorful forest of humongous umbrellas unfolded under the sun, and of course the stormy blue waves gleaming with foam and roaring in the distance. 

Seonghwa felt a pang of trepidation looking at the water. The sparkling ocean looked beautiful, inviting, but he wasn’t fooled; the chill waves could snatch away the most precious things in his life in seconds. 

Today was the first time at the beach with so many of them at once. Hongjoong would be along in a couple hours. But he knew from experience that a couple hours could feel like a small and nerve-wracking lifetime.

He glanced over his shoulder, doing a headcount for the twelfth time since leaving home. Yunho and Mingi trailed behind him, their stubby legs churning through the deep sand. Mingi had somehow gotten his hands on a bag of chips from the huge backpack-like cooler Seonghwa was hauling on his back. That kid was a snack magician. Seonghwa opened his mouth to chide him but then felt the bite of the cooler strap digging into the tenderest muscles in his shoulder and the firm grips of the boys gripping either hand and realized he needed to manage one thing at a time. 

“Mingi-ah, share some with your brothers, okay?” He said honey-sweet, watching that head of fluffy tousled hair bow as Mingi peered inside the bag and carefully took out a large perfect chip, turning to press it to the lips of Yunho who was busy trying to scrape his dark bangs off his face. 

Yunho’s face was wrinkled in frustration with how the sea breeze was blowing his hair against his long eyelashes, tickling him. Seonghwa couldn’t help but watch him for a second, heart squeezing at how cute he was. The second the chip touched his lips he opened his mouth, crunching on it deliciously as he finally sorted his hair. They would need to get his mop cut. 

Yunho had explained to he and Joong at great and somewhat-intelligible length how he wanted his hair to be like the dragon boy’s in Spirited Away and they had been willing to let him try and grow it, but Seonghwa was sensing his pup losing determination to follow his idol’s style.

After feeding Yunho, Mingi turned and trotted a few feet to Yeosang, who Seonghwa couldn’t see. His view was obscured by an adult-sized bodyboard, which Yeosang had determinedly carried by himself from the boardwalk where a kind uncle returning to the car with his family bestowed it upon him. 

Mingi half disappeared behind the board, no doubt diligently feeding Sanggie the choicest chip he could find, before returning to Yunho’s side, forcing the slightly older boy’s hand away from his hair so he could hold it in his own instead. Seonghwa waited until the bodyboard shifted and started waddling after them before walking again.

He was so glad of their decision to have Hongjoong bring Jongho with him later on. He literally had every hand full as it was. It didn’t stop the pang in his heart when he thought of Jongho’s soft puffy cheeks and sunny personality, the youngest of all his pups yet the last one to ever wail or cry or complain. He had seen him mere hours ago but already felt that ache.

“Mommy, lemme see the bweach now, pweaaaaaase!”

It was a miracle San hadn’t already worn himself out. His most excitable pup was leaning over the sand at a 45 degree angle, pulling on Seonghwa’s hand with his whole body. 

“We can go soon, Sanie.” He promised, huffing as he adjusted the cooler. “Can you help me find a nice flat place in the sand? We need to set up our towels and beach things, first. Then we can go into the water together, okay?”

“Okay!”

San released his hand and scampered across the sand, followed by Wooyoung. They slowed down about fifteen feet away, their small faces serious and downcast as they studied the sand. Seonghwa snorted as they started pointing out troublesome things on the ground like foremen on a construction site, then systematically began scraping smooth a patch of sand, using their small hands and thin arms enthusiastically to level the site. 

“Come on, boys,” Seonghwa looked behind him right in time to catch Mingi with his head thrown back and the open end of the chip bag encompassing his whole face, no doubt coating him with greasy crumbs. 

“Mingi!”

“AH!!! Uh, yeah?” His loudest child let the bag waft down to the sand with a crinkle. 

“What did we learn last week?”

Keeping his eyes on him, Mingi bent his knees so he could pick up the bag. “Um, chips are for my mouth, not my face.”

“Do you have chips on your face right now?”

“Yeah, he has lots!” Yunho trilled, taking a triangular crumb from his brother’s cheek and putting it on his tongue. 

“YUN! HO! Mom was asking me!”

Seonghwa rolled his eyes, beckoning them both. “Mingi, you don’t get to have any chips later, okay? You were supposed to save those and you ate them all before we even sat down. We talked about it in the car, remember?” 

“I didn’t eat them all, I shared…” The boy grumbled and kicked at the sand, but his hand slid contritely into Seonghwa’s.

Seonghwa made it to the area San and Wooyoung had prepared for them and patted each boy on the head. “Perfect, sweethearts. I couldn’t have chosen a better spot. Let’s roll out these towels.”

He allowed the kids to yank out the rolled up towels he’d been bracing under his upper arm, letting them roll them out with the same serious concentration that they’d used to pat down the sand. 

Yunho and Yeosang finally approached, Yunho trailing after Yeosang in concern, although Yeosang had already made it very clear to everyone that this was his board that he was going to carry all by himself.

+++

Making sure each of his babies were rubbed down with sunscreen took a small eternity. There were no less than two incidents that called for him to crack open a bottle of water to get sunscreen out of the kids’ mouths. San fell over immediately after getting his thick coat of sunscreen and crusted himself with sand, making Seonghwa think of a cutlet after you wash it with egg and roll it in panko. Wooyoung bent over cackling until San’s thin pouty mouth thinned even more and his eyes got big and gleaming. That’s when Seonghwa panicked and took a handful of sand to toss gently at Wooyoung, giving him a dusting of his own. Some silent agreement passed between his WooSan pups as they took in the state of each other, and they were friends again.

Finally Seonghwa steeled himself and took a breath, ready to brave “the bweach”. He didn’t have a swimsuit on, rather short frayed denim shorts and a pale halter top that latched at the back of his sun-kissed neck with a fine gold chain, the light material fluttering pleasantly against his skin. He didn’t intend on letting any of the pups get deeper into the water than his shorts reached, so he didn’t worry as the first lapping waves smoothed over his toes. 

“Ahh! It’s cold!” His second loudest child Wooyoung jumped dramatically when the water touched him, practically leaping into San’s arms. 

“Haha you baby! It’s not cold!”

“You’re both babies,” Seonghwa reminded them. “And it’s a little cold at first. But it will feel warmer soon.”

A wild grunt caught all their attention. It was Yeosang heaving the bodyboard as far as he could (it must have been six feet, tops), towards the mild wavelets approaching. The next rush of water brought the board back to him, the edge bumping lightly into his shins. Yeosang smirked and heaved it up, then hurled it again.

“Yeosanggie, baby, do you wanna try riding on top of the board? I could help you.”

“Mmmn, no. M’busy.” The board came back and he laughed furtively to himself and flung it out to sea. 

“Oh...okay, sweetheart.”

“Mom! MOMMM!!!” Seonghwa jumped and turned aside. “Mingi-ah? What? What’s wrong??”

“It’s biting me it’s biting me it’s biting me, help!!” The boy staggered towards him and Seonghwa held out his arms, already seeing the problem as the water was barely covering Mingi’s ankles. “Jesus, Mingi. It’s not even alive. It’s a plant. C’mere.”

Mingi collapsed against him, arms around his neck. “Please get it off,” He gave such a heartbroken sob that Seonghwa melted, tenderly patting his back. “Alright, I understand. I’m gonna pull it off right now. It just got tangled around you by accident, okay? Look.”

He held the frond of seaweed up but Mingi refused to look, shaking his tearful head against Seongwa’s shirt. “I hate it. Please make it go away.”

Seonghwa tossed it away. “It’s all gone, honey. You’re okay.” Mingi drew away, looking around cautiously. Seonghwa kissed Mingi’s cheeks, tasting salt- But the kind of salt that’s in snacks, not in sea water. “Aigoo, baby, we never washed your face, did we?” 

He licked his thumb and smoothed the boy’s cheeks. Mingi’s cowardly tears were already gone and now he looked around meekly.

“Um… where’s ‘Ho?” He sniffed.

“‘Ho?” Seonghwa smiled. “Which ‘Ho are you looking for, my baby?”

“Both.”

“Yunho-yah is over there, see. It looks like they’re finding seashells.”

“Mmhmm… Where’s baby ‘Ho?”

“Baby ‘Ho’s with daddy. Both of them will come to the beach and play with us before we go.”

“Good. I hope they come soon.”

“Yeah? How come?”

“I wanna put the scary plant on daddy.” 

“Okay honey, we can put the scary plant on daddy. I guess you better start finding some more, huh?”

“NO!”

Seonghwa gave a mild laugh, his face scrunching in amusement as he pushed his bleached hair back off his forehead, letting the sun beam on his face. 

“Mommy! That woof is lookin’ at you…” Yunho sloshed through the water towards them, huddling with Mingi against his legs. Seonghwa raised his brow and turned, trying to be subtle. 

Inwardly he beamed, ruffling Yunho’s hair. He and Hongjoong had decided to teach the children to refer to strangers by the neutral term “wolves”, because it wasn’t right to just guess if that person was male, female, neither, both, or other; and beyond that was alpha, omega or beta identifications as well. Better to not get themselves in a mess by assuming from the beginning.

Seonghwa glanced at the “woof”, narrowing his eyes in the glare of the sunshine. There was indeed a very pretty wolf standing about fifteen feet away. At the wolf’s feet two pups slapped at the seafoam and wet sand, giggling. The wolf was fair-skinned and sleepy-eyed, his red mouth full and his hair a pretty shade of faded violet. He gave a meek wave and then looked back to his own pups, all his attention on them, despite Yunho’s concerns. 

Up away from the shore from the stranger was another wolf, black hair sleek and chopped short, facial features a bit severe even as he wrestled playfully in the sand with two other pups. 

Seonghwa was trying to think of some friendly thing to say to the pale wolf closest to him (being social was good, right? Hongjoong made it look so easy… ) but before he could Yunho and Mingi shifted their stances, taking a dramatically defensive pose in front of him and focusing on the three near the water. Seonghwa was shocked when he heard it: the childish but serious growls coming from his two biggest pups’ throats. It raised the hair on his neck. “Mingi! Yunho! Stop it, you two!”

He grabbed them both by the necks of their shirts and hauled them away, catching the faintest airy laugh from the stranger as he dragged them all the way back to the towels and made them sit on their rumps. “Where did you learn to do that?”

His shadow covered both of them as he stood in the way of their sun, arms crossed over his chest and his head canted halfway between them and his other pups on the beach. 

“Pretty Howlies! They always growl! This isn’t faiiir!!”

“Daddy likes Pretty Howlies!! They growl and kiss.”

“Well daddy’s not gonna watch Pretty Howlies anymore. It’s not a good show. You two are better than the wolves on that show, okay? You don’t need to copy them cause you’re so much better.” 

He guessed they must be talking about the show “Pretty Little Howlers”, which he knew from the few snippets he’d ever seen had a penchant for romanticizing some pretty primal behaviour that wouldn’t actually fly in real life. He’d caught Hongjoong watching it more than once, but everytime he called him out Hong just said it had automatically started playing after he finished his favorite flea market refurbishing tv show. Now he suspected otherwise. 

He knelt and hugged them both close. “And we don’t need to growl. Have you heard me growl? Or daddy growl? Good wolves don’t need to growl like that, okay? We can use our words.”

His big pups stared up at him open-mouthed. He recognized that telltale tremble growing in their expressions. They hadn’t even slightly suspected that what they’d learned on tv couldn’t be used in the outside world. He and Joong would have to talk about that.

“How about we eat? Mingi-ah, I’ll even let you have a few more chips since you’re going to be a good boy and not growl at another wolf again, right?”

Mingi nodded and Seonghwa turned to call the other pups in.

Wooyoung and San came running with wet seashells weighing heavy in pouches made by pulling up the bottom of their tshirts. Yeosang was engrossed in burying the bottom half of his bodyboard in the sand. He’d collected enough seaweed to make a sort of garland around the base and was working on patting the sand in front of it flat. He wouldn’t come when Seonghwa called. That happened a lot. The baby wolf went into an entirely different state of mind when he was focused. 

When Seonghwa came to collect him, Yeosang explained a famous “board-man” had died here and this was his grave. 

“Nae, he must have been so famous to have such a cool place to rest,” and that made his little pup smile so big and bright that Seonghwa couldn't help but grin right back

+++

Lunch was turkey sandwiches and fruit smoothies. Seonghwa had woken up an hour early that morning to make them according to each pup’s preference. Crust or no crust, some hated lettuce, some hated tomato, and even the fruit for the smoothies had to be thoughtfully combined in multiple batches. 

There were more bags of chips and some dried mango. Seonghwa preened with pride both at how well all his pups ate but how well they shared with each other. He didn’t know how other young packs got along, but as usual he felt especially lucky. There would always be rough spats here and there, but overall his boys played well and shared well and protected each other and looked out for each other - all without either he or Hongjoong having to suggest they do so. 

The only notable moment was when Wooyoung and San briefly took their sandwiches and smoothies a few feet away and ate them with their backs turned, then shouted “YOU CAN’T JOIN US!!!” whenever Seonghwa so much as glanced towards them. But this was pretty routine, and relatively harmless- although he pretended to be tragically heartbroken each time because it amused the little devils so much. 

After lunch the boys laid out on their stomachs and sorted through the seashells San and Wooyoung had found. They took turns claiming shells, one at a time, until they each had a small trove. Yunho buried his for safekeeping but minutes later lost track of where they ended up. He put on a brave face but Seonghwa knew what had happened immediately. The way he wandered around lost with his eyes glued to the hungry sand, bottom lip sucked anxiously into his mouth.

There was a wild hunt then, the kind legends told of. Deep holes appeared everywhere in a five yard radius around their towels. Seonghwa rolled one of the towels up and used it for a neck pillow, crossing his long legs and sunbathing as the pups kept themselves busy. His ears were trained on them; he’d hear if one of them broke off from the group. 

“Yunhonnie!!! I found them!”

Seonghwa’s brow twitched in mild surprise to hear Yeosang’s smooth voice pipe up. 

“Thank you, Sanggie!! My hero!!”

“Ewww!”

“Ew! He kissed you, haha!”

“Yunhonnie no fair! Kiss me, too! I tried my best!”

“I miss the bweach.”

“We’re at the beach, Sanie darling,” Seonghwa sighed and shifted, skin starting to prickle with sweat.

“No…?”

“This whole place is the beach. You miss the water, don’t you honey?” You like to play and get wet and splash in the water.”

“Yeah. I wike dat. Take me to the water.”

“Take you to the water, what?”

“Pwease.”

“Can you wait a bit? Why don’t you take a nap. Daddy will be here, soon. Lay down and you’ll see how nice it feels.”

He smiled to himself, eyes closed, as he heard more than one of them flop onto the towels around him. 

“...It mos’ly feels boring.”

“You’ve only been laying down for thirty seconds, Wooyoungie.”

“Yeah an’ it was boring the whole time.”

Luckily at that time Mingi found the set of sandcastle-building tools Seonghwa had stowed in the cooler with the snacks and sunscreen. He had forgotten about them. For a while there were only the soft sounds of industrial building and murmured architectural planning around him as the pups let their imaginations soar.

+++

“Did you know there’s a moat around you?”

Seonghwa startled awake, like he’d been punched. His hands flailed along the sand, sunglasses falling off as he looked around wildly. Five sets of inquisitive eyes merely blinked at him before the pups went back to digging and packing sand. “Oh my god, thank god…”

Heart still pounding he looked up, melting in relief. “Baby, I missed you.”

Hongjoong knelt beside him, careful not to turn his ankle in the trench surrounding their little beach camp. 

He pressed his mouth to Seonghwa’s smooth cheek, tasting sea salt and the chemical tang of sun tan lotion. He gave a second kiss to his lips, needing a better taste.

“Ewwww!”

“Not fair, kiss me too!”

Jongho burbled sweetly between them, his hefty baby body straining at the sling across Joong’s front. He reached pudgy arms out to pat Seonghwa’s nose and Seonghwa leaned in to nuzzle him, inhaling his sweet, pure scent. 

“Sorry babe, guess I gotta kiss Mingi-ah, too.” Hongjoong grinned brilliantly, taking Seonghwa’s breath away as he shifts towards his waiting pup, sunlight gleaming on the piercings studded in his ears. He wore a dark loose shirt that laced up in the front, but as usual the lace is hardly pulled tight, leaving the shirt to billow open and the laces to flutter in the wind. The creamy expanse of his chest is all Seonghwa can think about for a few moments. 

Joong’s stressed jeans are more ripped than not, and currently rolled up to his knees. His toenails are a mess - painted haphazardly in different colors; an idea the pups had when they saw him picking a polish color to paint his single fingernail with. 

Seonghwa loves him. He loves him so much it hurts. “Hong,” he whined in a tone of voice that makes the younger jerk around on instinct. “I missed you.”

“You already said that.”

“I know, but I missed you a lot.” 

Hongjoong glanced at the backs of Mingi and Yunho, who were holding Jongho’s chubby hands and helping him “jump” across the moat in swinging leaps. 

“I missed my alpha, too. How has “mommy” been?”

He laughed. He loved the way that sounded, coming from Hongjoong’s mouth. It had been such a funny, sweet revelation when the pups, for whatever reason came into their puppy heads, started calling him “mommy” and Joong “daddy”, despite the fact that Seonghwa had sired them and Joong carried them. Their pups’ choice didn’t bother them one little bit.

But gazing at the sight of Joong right now, he wouldn’t mind calling him “daddy”, too.

There was a few things that needed to be done, first. 

“You’ve used those bodyboards before, right, babe?”

“Huh? Yeah?”

“An uncle gave Yeosanggie one of his own. He’s been having the time of his life with it.” He snorted, pointing down the beach to the grave-like tableau of his buried board. “Maybe you can convince our baby you were the famouse “board-man” all along. He was buried there, you see?”

Hongjoong stared towards the board for a beat longer before laughing brightly, covering his mouth with delicate fingers. “Ah, okay. I see. C’mon, Yeosanggie! Daddy wants to show you something!” He gave Seonghwa one last kiss at the corner of his mouth before hauling Yeosang out of the sand pit he’d somehow dug himself into, trailing sand as he swung him up on his shoulders and piggybacked him to his board. 

“Bweach now?”

Seonghwa realized San and Wooyoung were kneeling in front of him at either side. San’s small hand held his knee. “Pwease?”

“Come. On. Mommmmm!!!!!! Wooyoung took a different route, putting both hands on his thigh and shoving with each word. “Puh-leaaase!”

“Come on, my lovely, precious pups,” he cooed, hauling both of them up. “Bweach now.”


End file.
